Necrotizing enterocolitis is a major clinical problem in neonatal intensive care units in the US. The hypothesis of this study is that newborns with exaggerated gastrointestinal hormone responses, particularly those hormones having their effect on gut motility and gut vasculature, may be at increased risk for the development of necrotizing enterocolitis.